galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Council of Ten
''' The Council of Ten '''is the governing body of the Southern Alliance, composed of ten representatives from major nations. The Council make decisions about new worldwide legislation observed by all members of the alliance. In recent years, their ability to make decisions have come into question as they have not successfully passed any laws in half a decade. Nations Represented Ten nations from the south are represented on the Council. How they are chosen is different depending on the nation, and those methods are listed below. Corgana ''Main Article: ''Corgana Corgana chooses their representative by election. Elections are held every five years or when the representative dies, whichever comes first. Anyone who is of age and a citizen of Corgana is eligible to run for the position and vote for who they think will best represent the nation on the Council. The majority of winners are educated, wealthy human men from West Corgana. In the nation's history, just one non-human has served: the elf Tannys Briarmarch. There is no limit to how many times a given person can be elected. The current Corganan representative, who has served since 1454 OCA and will be up for re-election at the end of the year, is a West Corganan noble named Bryon Tawney. He is not very popular and has failed to act on any of his promises made in his well-publicized campaign. Fortuna ''Main Article: ''Fortuna The Fortunan representative is chosen in the same way as the Corganan one, however, they adopted the system two years later and thus their elections are typically held two years after Corgana. Their current representative is Jonathon Undertree, who has served since 1456 OCA. He is well-liked by Fortunans and considered one of the more easy-going Council members. Rlaysia ''Main Article: ''Rlaysia Rlaysia's representative is chosen personally by the king. In this case, the current king of Rlaysia chose his former chief guard's wife, Yun Chai. It is rumored the king did so out of jealousy in order to seperate the two, though Yun has proven to be a strong Council member and is one of the longest-serving sitting members, having been chosen in 1420 OCA. Kai Duren ''Main Article: ''Kai Duren The dwarf representative of Kai Duren is a hereditary position. Whomever is second in line to the throne of Blackpeak serves as Council member. The current holder of this position is the king's brother, Rendren Hammerhold. He has served the longest of any member, taking the seat when he came of age in 1411 OCA. In recent years he has grown bitter of the position and participates very little at Council meetings. Orca Islands ''Main Article: ''Orca Islands The Orca Islands utilizes the same election-based system utilized in Corgana. Any citizen of Orca or Corgana is eligible to vote in the islands. The current representative of the Orcas is also the youngest sitting member in history, Bailog the Untouchable. Elssyia ''Main Article: ''Elssyia Elves choose their representatives by consulting the runewoods at Oakhollow. Representatives typically serve for life, unless the runewoods say otherwise. The current Elssyian representative is Yarys Tetros, a wizened, five centuries-old elf who often becomes the ''de facto ''leader of Council meetings. Dorthellond ''Main Article: ''Dorthellond The Dorthellondian representative is chosen traditionally by contest. Any person is allowed to challenge the current Council member, and may take their position if they win. However, only those native to Dorthellond are eligible. As a result the position has changed hands no less than nine times in the past twenty years. The current Council member, Giftick Tiff, is the brother of Big Boss Grubtuck of Deepwarren. Badlands ''Main Article: ''The Badlands The Badlander representative is chosen personally by the Chief Mayor of Kaer Terra. He is allowed to change his decision at any time. Currently, the one chosen is the Mayor's most trusted advisor, human Gregor Kendon. He still serves his capacity as advisor, exchanging messages almost daily with the Mayor via cockatiel message. Tiger Islands ''Main Article: ''Tiger Islands The Tiger Islands choose a new representative every ten years or when the current one dies. The choice is made by a grand tournament held in Diamond's Heart. Any tigryn is eligible to participate. The current Council member, Lur'shith, is due to be replaced in a year's time. Hollowdark ''Main Article: ''Hollowdark Category:Lore